Play On
by DrarryLover28
Summary: You were mine. You were...hers. Always. But I would always love you. Written with "Grand Piano" by Nicki Minaj in mind. I hope you enjoy! :) DrarryLover28


**A/N:** I do not, nor will ever own these characters. They are J.K. Rowling's, and I merely borrowed them to play with for a bit. I write these stories for entertainment purposes only and am receiving no compensation for them.

 **Disclaimer:** This is my first time writing a Ron/Lavender fic as well as my first cannon fic. This was written with Nicki Minaj's "Grand Piano" playing in the background, and I recommend reading it the same way. I used the movie scene instead of the book at the end. I really hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your feedback! If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. :)

I really liked you. I thought I loved you. I thought you felt the same. But I was just a pawn in your wizard chess game. I had heard the rumors that you were just pulling me along, and in all honesty, I was becoming skeptical. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't care. You were with me. You were mine. You were…hers. Always.

I remember when we met and you finally noticed me back. I'd been pining over you for years, and you finally looked back at me instead of through me. I was so excited that I didn't even stop to think why you were suddenly interested. All that mattered was that I was the one you wanted. I treasured all the memories we made, however ill-motivated.

I remember how angry she was when she saw you choose me. I was thrilled to be the one on your arm then. I never noticed how after that you started to pull away. You would still get together with them for studying, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't look at you without venom in her eyes, and I hoped it would stay that way forever. I hoped I'd be the champion who won you as the most coveted prize. You. Your attention. Your love.

Shortly after the Quidditch win, the whispers began. At first it was one or two and they were quiet. Then they got louder and grew in number. Just over a week later, our classmates were talking as if it was a homework assignment. The whispers and jeers became harder to ignore, so I compensated. I became more protective. More obsessed. More clingy. I wanted to know that you didn't agree with the rumors. I wanted to know that I was still the one you wanted. I'm sorry I pushed you away from me and towards her.

The night I heard you'd been poisoned, I rushed to your side. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up. I wanted to be the one that nursed you back to health. I wanted to be the one to hold your hand through everything. I had it all planned out in my head. I opened the door to the infirmary and I saw you in the bed unconscious.

I had expected Harry would be there, as the two of you were together when it happened. But then the one person I never wanted to be there was next to you, holding your hand. She had beaten me. Even though she was furious with you, she still cared. It nearly killed me to know that. I saw red knowing that even when you were at each other's throats she'd be there for you. I didn't want her there. I didn't want her anywhere near you.

"What is she doing here?" I spit out at Harry.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" she replied, dropping your hand to the bed.

"I happen to be his girlfriend," I stated, puffing up to claim you as mine.

"Well, I happen to be his—um, friend," she stumbled.

At that moment you began to wake up, and I was hoping to hear my name cross your beautiful lips. However raspy, I just wanted you to want me there with you. I was sure I was going to be your girl this time.

"Hermione," you whispered.

I left as she took your hand again, praying the tears would wait until I was alone. They didn't. I got halfway through the infirmary before racing to the doors. I had to get out of there. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid to think you'd actually want me. I felt the world crash in around me. I felt my heart shatter and my walls harden. I didn't know the worst was yet to come.

After Madame Pomfrey released you from the infirmary, you came looking for me. You seemed confused about why I was no longer attached to you. Then it hit me that you had no recollection of most of your time in the infirmary. I wasn't really angry with you anymore. I'd moved past it, but it still hurt to look at you. The first time you came to talk to me, I slapped you out of reflex. I couldn't believe that after everything you still thought I would want to be with you.

I did everything I could to create as much distance as possible from you. I made new friends that wouldn't bring you up every chance they got. I was moving on and started feeling better when the year ended. I was a little happy when I realized you hadn't come back for your final year. But, when your sister explained why, I grew worried. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't look at you without the twinges of pain.

When Neville and Seamus decided to keep the DA going, I immediately knew I needed to help them. I knew you would never look at me the way you did her, but I had to do something. You would always be my Won-Won. I had given you my heart, and while you threw it away like it was nothing, you would always be my first. You would always be the one I would run back to. I'd always be your pawn, and I'd always let you break my heart.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. If you feel so inclined, I would love to hear your thoughts. I have written other fics, but they are set in the Drarry world. Thank you again and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day! :)  
~ DrarryLover28


End file.
